Our first Eros Day
by toobeauty
Summary: Hephaestion retells Alexander something he has forgotten.


TITLE: **"Our first Eros Day"**

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion retells Alexander something he has forgotten.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! And Happy 19th Anniversary to me!_

* * *

A soft kiss on his nape made the king turn around. Of course, he did not have to think who the one kissing him was; it was his beloved soul mate.

The blonde man purred and a soft giggle left the brunette's lips.

"Do you remember our first Eros day?" he asked while nibbling Alexander's earlobe.

"Oh, yes. It was the first time we made love while we were teens," Alexander replied and a low moan escaped from his lips.

"You are wrong, my love. It was when we were just kids" Hephaestion replied.

"Really? Are you sure, love?" he asked, feeling a bit distracted by the wandering hands around his stomach.

"Of course. We were just five or six years old" the brunette answered while his hands wandered lower.

"Remind me," the king asked with a strangled tone in his voice.

.

.

The blonde child was running with his big dog in the garden palace. His four-legged friend had been fetching a rag ball for the last half hour and was starting to get tired but his young master seemed to be still full of energy. The animal finally decided to lie down, with the ball between his front paws and his head resting on it. Alexander laughed at the image in front of him but he suddenly stopped when he heard a far distance cry.

He ran towards the place, without thinking of any possible danger, and he found a boy, who was not much older than he was and that he was having problems to untangle his foot from a surfacing root.

"Do you need help?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yes, please," the brunette replied promptly while biting his lower lip.

As soon as the prince got closer, he could see that it was going to be quite difficult to take the boy's foot out of there; it was deeply stuck and it had begun to swollen while a violet hue was quickly appearing on the skin.

The prince looked around to see if there was a long stick to use it as a kind of lever but there was not any suitable. He took another look and saw that the boy was biting his lower lip harder so he supposed he was suffering quite a lot. He climbed the nearest tree and brought back four red apples with him. The brunette boy looked at him a bit curiously, while he was giving him one so the prince explained:

"If you are eating, you won't pay too much attention to the pain you are feeling," he said.

"Of course, and I will have enough sugar in my body so I don't faint" the brunette added, feeling more confident.

"That's right, I haven't thought about that," Alexander said and looked at the boy who immediately blushed.

Alexander felt something strange inside his stomach but he thought it was just worry. He decided to cut the thinner parts of the root to create a hole, big enough to pull the foot out. He encouraged the brunette to eat the apple while he was working hard on the roots with his small dagger, a present from his father on his last birthday.

After a long time, the work was done and Alexander helped Hephaestion to take the foot out of the trap. However, it did not look good at all; it was too swollen and the violet hue had become darker, closer to a blackish one.

Hephaestion got on his good foot and jumped but he realised that he would not go further. Alexander saw that too so he offered his help again.

"The palace is quite near, let me help you to reach there so the doctor can see your foot," Alexander said while setting his arm around the brunette's waist.

"You are very polite and I really appreciate your help but I cannot go to the palace; my father asked me not to enter unless he called me" the brunette explained and then sighed loudly.

"Is your father at the palace?" he asked.

"Yes, he had a meeting with our king," Hephaestion answered showing his pride.

"Well, I will go and fetch the doctor instead," he said but before going, he set a gentle kiss on the swollen ankle.

"Thanks. What was the kiss for?" the other boy asked.

"To make you feel better," Alexander said and then his cheeks got a deep red hue and he started to run as quickly as the wind.

Hephaestion followed the blonde boy's frame until he could no longer see him and he smiled. The boy was well educated and quite resourceful. He was also kind and polite and he made him feel fuzzy inside.

Minutes later, Doctor Philip arrived with Alexander; he was bringing some bandages, a cream and some concoction for Hephaestion to drink so it would soothe the pain. Fortunately, the ankle was not broken but badly twisted so the brunette should only have to rest for some days until he could be on his feet again.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, my prince?" the good doctor asked.

"No, Philip, thank you so much for your help," Alexander replied and then he turned around to ask the boy if he was ready to stand up and hop to the nearest boulder.

Alexander had never seen eyes as big and blue as the ones the brunette had.

"Are you fine?" he asked.

"Are … are you … Prince Alexander?" he asked, stuttering.

"Mmm, yes," he replied.

"I am so sorry, my prince; I did not know who you were," he said while trying to bow to show his respects.

"Please, don't do that" Alexander said while grabbing the boy's head and lifting it.

"But you are royalty" Hephaestion stated.

"I am just a boy helping other, no more" he quickly replied.

"Fine, I would be honoured if you accept my friendship, Prince Alexander," Hephaestion said and then blushed deeply once again.

"I'd like that very much, on one condition," Alexander said.

"Of course, tell me," the brunette asked, ready to accept it.

"You must accept my friendship and never, never call me Prince but Alexander," the blonde seriously explained.

"I can do that … Alexander," he said and smiled.

Both boys walked to the boulder with their arms around the other's waist and spent the afternoon together, speaking; retelling stories and finding how many things they had in common

When General Amyntoros came to fetch his son, both boys looked quite sad. Hephaestion kissed Alexander's cheek while whispering a heartfelt "Thank you" against the flushed skin. Alexander caressed the inner side of the brunette's wrist as if he wanted to imprint his touch in the boy's hand.

If both shows of affection lasted a bit longer than it was necessary, nobody said anything about it and both boys felt their hearts break a little bit at their separation.

.

.

"Of course, how could I forget that?" Alexander said while turning around in his soulmate's arms.

"In that very moment, I knew that it will be easy to fall in love with you" Hephaestion confessed while getting lost in his partner's two-coloured eyes

"Me too that was why I insisted until my father granted you permission to study with me; I knew I did not want to live apart from you," Alexander said and leaning over, he pecked Hephaestion's lips tenderly.

"Neither did I and we can say that, in spite of all the problems we had had over the years, we had done quite well" Hephaestion replied.

"Yes and every time I think it is impossible to love you more, you prove me wrong," Alexander said and immediately after, he kissed his partner again, deepening it until they were breathless.

Both men left the palace garden and walked towards their chamber where they would enjoy their childhood memory in a more adult way.


End file.
